Scott Adsit (Earth-616)
| Title = | CurrentAlias = Nova | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly ; , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; Schaefer Theater, New York City, New York, United States of America | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = and baldingCategory:Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Human | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Nova Corps Commander, formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Level 6 agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Posehn; Gerry Duggan; Tony Moore | First = Deadpool Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Scott Adsit was a Level 6 agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., having worked for the agency for ten years, and a good friend of Agent Preston. He helped her and Deadpool defeat numerous dead Presidents which were revived into zombies by a Necromancer. After Preston was killed by the zombie President Washington, he was one of the few people Deadpool told Preston's consciousness had survived after being put in his mind by the Necromancer, Adsit agreed to help them find a way to bring her back. Adsit tried to get S.H.I.E.L.D. to build a LMD in which Preston's mind would be transferred, but discovered one had already been built. As part of a bait to trap corrupt Agent Gorman, who was revealed to have built the LMD for shady purposes, Adsit told him about Preston's survival. He later met with Agent Coulson, the one who wanted to set the bait. Scott alerted Deadpool that the LMD of Preston he found was evil, and told him they were now part of Coulson's plan. When they were cornered by criminals who wanted to kill Deadpool for the price Gorman put on his head, Adsit and Deadpool were saved by Coulson, who took them in his own S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car to U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.'s own helicarrier, where Gorman was meeting with the terrorist organization. After Deadpool destroyed U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.'s helicarrier and slaughtered their members, the organization tried to have revenge on him by killing his family and friends, Adsit was targeted while traveling in Manhattan, and even though he managed to defeat his attackers, he was heavily injured, but survived. After Deadpool retaliated and murdered all of U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.'s agents, he decided to give up his life as Deadpool. As he was celebrating the start of a new life with his friends and family, an incursion between Earth-616 and the Earth-1610 caused the collision and destruction of both universe's planets Earth, with Deadpool and his allies dying in the process. When the universe returned to life, so did the Earth and all of its inhabitants, including Scott. He left Deadpool's life, but when he discovered Deadpool was planning on finding out his parent's killers, Adsit decided to pay him a visit and tell him the truth before anything bad could happen. However, the Deadpool he confessed to resulted being an impostor of the real one, who stabbed Scott in the back after learning of this information. The impostor kidnapped Adsit, and had him tortured and tied to a chair until he was found by the real Deadpool, who had been lured by his copycat, who was ultimately revealed being Madcap. Deadpool rescued Adsit and brought him to the Night Nurse, who took care of him until Emily Preston had him leave. Scott was later asked by Deadpool to join his mercenary agency, the Mercs for Money in an organizational and tactical capacity. Additionally, Adsit's new job allowed him to secretly oversee Deadpool and his teammates for S.H.I.E.L.D. He was later seen throwing away his SHIELD badge before going with other ex-SHIELD agents to aid in the reformation of the Nova Corps. Since the new incarnation of the Corps did not share the Nova Force with the new recruits, Scott's experience with conventional weapons and his S.H.I.E.L.D. training allowed him to quickly elevate to the rank of commander. When members of the Champions returned Warbringer to Nova Corps custody, Adsit took custody of Sam Alexander's Nova helmet. Sometime later, Kaldera and Sam arrived at one of the Nova Corps outposts where the helmet was located. The two took Adsit hostage and was forced to return the helmet, which he agreed to mostly because no one knew how to work it. To their shock, the helmet was missing. Upon discovering a member of the Thieves Guild stole the helmet right under their noses, Adsit bemoaned both his hostage situation and losing the helmet. Later, the Nova Corps was wiped out by an alternate-reality Universal Church of Truth. Whether Adsit was one of the Nova Corpsmen that perished or not is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Adsit is a huge fan of both Rush and Spider-Man. His office in the Helicarrier is full of posters of both, as well as a scale statue and a bust of Spider-Man. His computer password is "spideylover2112." * His name and physical appearance are based on those of real-life actor/comedian Scott Adsit, best known for his portrayal of Pete Hornberger on the NBC series ''30 Rock'' as well as the voice of Baymax on the animated film ''Big Hero 6''. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 6 Category:Consciousness Transferred